


A Set up

by MissPoppy



Series: Ocelhira Week 2016 [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPoppy/pseuds/MissPoppy
Summary: Ocelot and Miller are "forced" into spending some quality time together.





	

Quiet was all but dragging Ocelot behind her as she stormed determinately forward. Ocelot groaned when she strengthened her grip on his wrist, he knew Venom had enlisted her to set Ocelot up with… something. They rounded the corner, quickly went down some stairs, and through a door; entering a hallway filled with cold looking doors. Ocelot knew where they were, this was where the base’s solitary cells were. Quiet smiled at Pequod and he nodded and opened one of the cells.  _ <so Boss enlisted him too… or Quiet did… They seemed to be good friends.> _ Ocelot thought before feeling hands shove hard on his back and he stumbled forward into the cell. Looking blankly at the commander sitting on the floor.

 

“Ocelot! Shit don’t let them shut the door!!” Kaz yelled as Quiet and Pequod slammed the cell door closed. Ocelot turned and hit against the cold metal.

 

“Quiet, what the fuck are you two doing!?” Ocelot growled. The small window on the door open and Pequod stared apologetically at him.

 

“I’m sorry, sir… But Boss was adamant that we get you two down here to work out your… problems. We’ll be back in an hour to check on you. Please don’t kill each other, sir.” Pequod shut the window before Ocelot could reply. Kaz groaned loudly as Ocelot turned to look at him.

 

“We wouldn’t be here if you weren’t such an ass.” Ocelot quipped. Even though he knew what Venom wanted from them didn’t mean he couldn’t antagonize the fuck out of Kaz before that happened. “If you’d stop being such a salty bastard all the time then maybe we could be getting actual work done.”

 

“Oh fuck off, like I’m the goddamn problem here! You saunter around here all high and mighty when all you are is Boss’ little bitch!” Kaz snapped, pulling himself to his feet. Ocelot smirked at how easy it was to get under the younger man’s skin.

 

“I’m the bitch? Really now? I’m more inclined to believe that’s your role. God only knows you’ve choked on enough cocks, you whore.” Ocelot stalked towards Kaz, his predatory smile ever-present on his face. “How many times have I caught you on your knees in the past nine years? I think you’d make a better streetwalker than a military commander.”

 

“You motherfucker!” Kaz took a swing at Ocelot who dodged with ease, of course the bastard would go for the low blow right out the gate.

 

“You’re gonna have to try harder there, darlin’.” Ocelot laughed when Kaz swung his cane at him again. “Come on kitten, don’t tell me going soft on me.”

 

“Never, babe.” Kaz huffed and finally connected his cane to the older man’s head, pleased when Ocelot crumbled to the floor. “Never.”

 

“Good.” Ocelot hooked his foot on Kaz’s real ankle and pulled it out from under him. He straddled the other man’s waist after he landed on his back and grabbed Kaz’s cane, tossing it aside “You don’t need that, Blondie.”

 

“You’re the fucking worst.” Kaz rolled his eyes and grabbed Ocelot’s hip, flipping them over. Ocelot bucked his hips lightly and grinned wildly when Kaz gasped. Kaz quickly wiped Ocelot’s smile off with a slap to the face; Ocelot immediately answered by his hand shooting up and pulling Kaz by the hair, dragging him down and kissing him hard. Their teeth hit as they made out sloppily. Kaz brought his hand up to Ocelot’s throat and began choking him as he bit his lower lip, growling when Ocelot squirmed under him; suddenly he was on his back again and Ocelot pinned his arm above his head.

 

“If I’m the worst then what does that make you for wanting me so bad, Peaches?”

 

“Don’t call me that, you idiot.” Kaz whined playfully. Ocelot unbuttoned Kaz’s shirt and licked his collarbone; letting go of his arm, he brought his hand down to Kaz’s nipple and rubbed it, he mouthed his way down to the other. Kaz carded his fingers through Ocelot’s hair. “Adam. Babydoll.”

 

Ocelot practically purred in response, biting down on Kaz’s chest and going to unbuckle his pants. He didn’t hear the window on the door being opened or see the bag that was thrown at them, more focused on the man writhing under him. He undid Kaz’s pants and pulled them off, kissing his way down to Kaz’s crotch and palmed him roughly through the thin fabric of his boxers. Ocelot bit Kaz thigh hard several times, leaving a slew of dark bruises in his wake; he ran his mouth over Kaz still clothed cock, drinking in the sound a long moan coming from the younger man.

 

“On your knees, kitten.” Ocelot patted Kaz’s thigh.

 

“Whatever you say,  **big cat** .” Kaz laughed and rolled over, pushing himself up. He groaned when Ocelot slapped his ass. “Just get to it, I’ve got work I want to get back to.”

 

Ocelot leaned over Kaz and kissed down his back; he grabbed his boxers and slowly pulled them down, smirking at the still darkly bruised bite mark on his right ass cheek from their last encounter like this. Kaz nodded to the cloth bag laying on the floor near them and Ocelot immediately reached for it and opened it, digging out a dental dam and went back to work on Kaz. He placed the latex square over the younger man's hole and put his mouth to it, beginning to gently probe his tongue into him; listening to Kaz’s breathing hitch at the contact. Ocelot took a few long lazy licks before picking up his pace, he took ahold of Kaz's dick and began to slowly pump it; smiling at the way the body under him shivered in delight. The room was quickly filling with soft moans and pants and Ocelot was getting unbearably hot.

 

“Adam, fucking c’mon already.” Kaz whined, resting his forehead against his bent arm. That's all Ocelot needed to hear; stopping and removing the dental dam, he dug into the bag again, grabbing lube, a condom, and mouthwash. He opened the mouthwash and took a quick swig, spitting the liquid towards the corner of the room. He took himself out of his pants and gave himself a few hard pumps at the sight before him; the gorgeous Kazuhira Miller on his knees, ass spread and waiting desperately to be filled. Ocelot groaned as he pulled the condom over his dick, the coldness of it feeling antagonizing; he opened the bottle of lube, squirted some onto his fingers, and pushed them into Kaz; his moans grew louder and he started pushing his hips back to meet the warm fingers inside him. They both knew Kaz didn't need the prep but Ocelot loved the foreplay, withdrawing his fingers, he positioned himself against Kaz and slowly began to thrust himself inside the other man.

 

“Fuck, Adam.” Kaz moaned and thrust his hips back in tune with Ocelot.

 

“Mm, that's indeed what we're doing, Blondie.” Ocelot leaned over Kaz, grabbed his waist and began thrusting harder. The younger of the two cried out when Ocelot’s cock hit his prostate, he focused on that spot eliciting moans and near screams from Kaz. They both were shaking as Ocelot slowed his pace, opting for slow shallow thrusts instead of fast and deep; he hooked an arm around Kaz’s chest pulling him up and kissed him, his other hand fisting around his dick and began jerking him off at the same pace he thrusted into him. Kaz leaned his head back on Ocelot’s shoulder, a string of garbled Japanese leaving his beautiful lips as he came; Ocelot slowly pulled out of him and laid Kaz on his back on the floor before he removed the condom and started fucking his hand. Hungrily staring at the man spawned out before him, Ocelot came with a low growl, spilling on Kaz’s stomach and collapsing on top on him. Kaz brushed Ocelot’s hair out of his face, kissing him softly.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I hate you too, kitten.”

 

“Clean me off or I'll have you left down here to rot.” 

 

“Sir. Yes, sir.” Ocelot gave a lazy salute and pulled a cloth handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Kaz off, cleaning their semen off his torso. He gathered Kaz’s clothes and helped him dress. Ocelot stood and adjusted himself back into his pants and picked up the bag of items, walking over to the door, he gave three hard knocks. The do swung open and Ocelot smiled at Quiet and a nervous Pequod before gleefully sauntering away. Kaz walked to the two standing at the door, taking a quick look at Ocelot’s ass, he looked at Quiet and handed her and Pequod two envelopes of GMP.

 

“Around the same time in two weeks please.” Kaz adjusted his prosthetic leg and began to walk away.

 

“Sir.” Pequod shifted on his feet when Kaz turned to look at him. “Why don't you just ask him out already? You know, instead of lying and saying Boss wants you two to um… bond.”

  
“Because Pequod, he's a cat. You gotta let him think it was his idea.” Kaz gave a quick smile and continued on his way back to running motherbase. The two followed suit, leaving the mess in the cell for whatever poor soul on the janitorial staff to deal it with later.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad, im sorry
> 
> btw i hc that Kaz is anal about sex considering what happened with his mother and that Ocelot doesn't care either way but he will be overly safe when with Kaz.
> 
>  
> 
> Venom knows nothing about these encounters and is confused whenever Ocelot thanks him for setting it up.


End file.
